The Yu Yu Dream Chronicles
by Hieis4gotndreamr
Summary: Here is a collection of my dreams on YYH. Yes, these are actual dreams I've had! They're really interesting, and usually I write on and finish the dream myself. Then start on another.Plz R&R!!!
1. Yusuke's Accident

Yusuke's Accident 

Disclaimer: No, I don't own YuYu Hakusho!  Hey peoples!!!  Okay, so here's the deal.  I had this strange dream about Yusuke a few weeks ago, it was strange, but I thought nothing of it at first.  Then, just a few days ago, I had it again!  I kept wondering to myself why I would have a dream like this.  It's really weird!  But, then it hit me.  I could make it a story!!!  So here it is!  (I always have really funky dreams.)

A/N:  Kiros is my made up character.  She will be in my other story, Trademark Move.  You'll have to read that to truly understand who she is.  But I'll just let you know that Hiei and her are old friends.  (I made her up.)

            "I'm not kidding Yusuke!  You better be on time.  We're leaving at four, and you'd better be here," Keiko shouted into the phone.  Yusuke had to hold it away from him, in fear of her breaking an eardrum. 

            He now put the phone against his ear.  "Don't worry, I'll be on time.  Scouts honor," he said.

            "You better be," Keiko threatened, "Cause if you're not, I swear I'll come looking for you!"  

            "I said I would.  I'm just going to take a quick shower."

            Keiko was silent for a moment.  She breathed a sigh as she calmed down.  "You promise?" she asked.

            "Promise," he replied.  As he hung up the phone, he turned to look at the clock.  It was three twenty seven.  Keiko said they were leaving for the mall at four.  _Good, I have just enough time,_ he thought.

            He pulled off his shirt as he walked to the bathroom.  Dressed only in boxers, he opened the door to the bathroom, only to find his mother inside.  She was blow-drying her hair.  Yusuke sighed with impatience.

            "Mom, I need the bathroom," he stated.  Apparently she hadn't heard him, because she didn't stop.  "Mom!" he yelled a little louder.  She turned to look at him, and turned off the hair dryer.  

"What?" she asked.

"I need the bathroom," he said again.  

"So do I, Yusuke," she said as she turned the hair dryer back on.

Yusuke was getting frustrated.  "Mom, I'm in a hurry!  Can't you do this in your room?"  She rolled her eyes and kept drying.  Yusuke burned red with anger.  He reached over and unplugged the dryer, letting the plug fall on the back of the toilet.

Atsuko spun around with furry.  "Yusuke Urameshi!  What's the big idea?!"  She reached over and plugged the dryer back in.

"Mom, please!  I'm in a hurry!"  She narrowed her eyes at him, and Yusuke did the same to her.  

Finally, she gave in.  "Oh, fine!  I'll let my hair air dry." She set down the dryer on the sink.  She turned to leave, but before closing the door, she stated, "I'm going out tonight with some friends.  I should be home by one.  I want you home when I get here."

"Fine," Yusuke agreed, knowing damn well she wouldn't be home for the rest of the weekend.  She'd probably have a drunken slumber party over at some guy's house.  She left, after that leaving him alone.  He didn't turn around until he heard the front door shut.  _I'll just stay at Kurama's for the weekend_, he thought as he turned on the shower.

As he removed his boxers and got in, he bumped something.  He turned to see what it was, but it was too late.

*****

Keiko glanced at her watch.  4:16.  She looked over at the people playing cards on Kurama's porch.  They were laughing and having a great time, unlike herself.  Hiei was the only one looking as unpleased as her.  She looked at her watch again; 4:17.  _Damnit, where is he?!_  She thought to herself.

Finally, when she couldn't take it anymore, she stomped onto the porch, with rage.  "That's it!  I've had it!  We're leaving without him!" she shouted.

Kuarama glanced over at her and cocked an eyebrow.  "Is he late?" he asked.

"Seventeen minutes late!" she screamed.  She could understand if he was running a few minutes late, but this was ridiculous.  

Kurama smiled.  "Don't worry Keiko.  I'm sure he has a good reason for being so late."

Keiko glared at the fox.  Kurama's friendly smile quickly turned into a frown, as Keiko shouted, "No, Kurama!  Yusuke does this every time!  He promises he'll be here, and he shows up to late to do anything!  Sure, if he were running two or three minutes, It'd be okay.  Five minutes, maybe.  Ten, forget it!  But Seventeen minutes!  That's just flat out ridiculous!"

Everyone stared at Keiko.  They slid down in their seats, turning their heads in fear of her wrath; everyone except for Kuwabara.  He seemed greatly amused by this.  "Don't worry, Keiko," he said.  "He probably got preoccupied greasing up his hair!"  Kiros gave a nervous giggle.

After a minute, Kurama's smile quickly returned.  "If it'll make you feel any better, we can stop by his apartment in my car."

Yukina looked thoughtful as she stood up.  "Yes Keiko, I'm sure Kurama is right.  He probably has a good reason."

Botan agreed, "Yes, let's go get him."  So they all hopped into the car: Kurama driving, Botan and Keiko sharing the passenger seat, and Kuwabara, Yukina, Hiei, and Kiros in the back.

*****

Kurama pulled into Yusuke's apartment driveway at 4:32.  They all struggled to get out of the crowded car.  Kurama was the first out, coming to the passenger side to open the door for the two girls.  Hiei opened his door and got out.  After a few minutes of watching everyone struggle, he was getting impatient.  He gave a 'Hn' and walked up to Yusuke's door and went inside.

The house was quiet.  Hiei began the search for Yusuke, starting with his bedroom.  He wasn't there.  He checked all the other rooms, but still no Yusuke.  He started to walk back to the living room to meet the others, when he stopped at the bathroom.  He could hear water running inside, so he knocked on the door.  No answer.  Everyone else was finally entering the apartment when he knocked a little louder.  Still, no answer.

Finally, he decided to open the door.  When he did his face went white at what he saw.  Keiko saw the look on Hiei's face.  She walked up to him, deciding he had found Yusuke.  She tried to squeeze past without bumping him.  She had experienced before how short tempered he was.

Finally she was in.  "Yusuke!  I swear on my life, you…" She stopped there, pure shock on her face.  

There was Yusuke, lying unconscious in the tub, the shower water still beating on his bare chest.  There was a hair dryer lying next to him, and the shower curtain was ripped, hanging half off the pole.  For a moment, Keiko couldn't move.  Then, suddenly, reality hit her.  

She screamed at the top of her lungs, causing everyone else in the apartment to jump.  Then she stepped forward, reaching out a hand.  "Yusuke!" she screamed.  She reached down to help him, when a firm hand grabbed her arm.  

It was Hiei.  "No, Keiko," he said.  "He's been electrocuted.  You can't touch him or that water, or you will be electrocuted too."  Keiko's eyes welled up with tears, as she stared at the naked body before her.

 Kurama, Botan, and Kuwabara suddenly appeared in the doorway.  Their mouths dropped open in shock at the sight.  Kurama quickly turned, pushing Botan and Keiko out the door.  "Go!  Call an ambulance!" he said.

He then turned to Kuwabara.  "Help me with him!" he said.  Kurama rushed to Yusuke's side as Kuwabara got two towels from the cabinet.  He quickly handed one to Kurama.  Kurama reached over, using the towel to turn off the water, careful not to get his hand wet.  Then he used it to apply pressure to the side of Yusuke's head, seeing that it was bleeding freely from a wide gash.

Kuwabara used his towel to lie across Yusuke's mid section, providing him some privacy.

Hiei just stared, not knowing what to do.  Finally he left them with Yusuke and slid into the living room.  Kiros saw Hiei coming and walked to him.  "What happened?" she asked.

"I'm not sure."  

Kiros cocked an eyebrow and put her hands on her hips.  "She looked up at him," What do you mean your not sure?  You're the one that found him."

Hiei shook his head.  "I meant I'm not sure how it happened.  He's been electrocuted."

Kiros gasped and covered her mouth with her hands.  "Is he okay?"

"He's unconscious," he replied as her walked past her to the couch.  

"Thank you…yes, I'll be waiting outside."  Botan hung up the phone.  "They ambulance is on it's way."  She put her arm around the crying brunette next to her.  "He'll be fine, Keiko.  Don't worry."  Botan opened the door and said, "Come on, let's go wait for the ambulance."

A few minutes later the ambulance arrived, and Botan and Keiko walked in.  Three paramedics hurried to the bathroom.  They pushed Kurama and Kuwabara out the door, and put gloves on their hands.  Careful not to make contact with the water, or Yusuke's skin, they lifted him onto a stretcher.  He was taken outside and lifted into the ambulance.  Keiko and Kuwabara rode with him to the hospital.  Everybody else hopped into Kurama's car to follow.

A/N:  Hey loyal readers!!! I'm very sorry to say that my dream ended there!  Like I said, I had this dream twice.  But, the first time Keiko found Yusuke.  The second time it was Hiei.  I couldn't decide which one should find him, so Reikachan14 suggested that Hiei find him, and Keiko walk in behind him.  Thank you sooooo much Reika!!!  You're my best friend ever!!!  We'll let me know if I should continue.  If I do, the rest of the story will be coming from the great depths of my mind.  Unless, a miracle happens and my dream finishes tonight!

Oh, and something else!  Yes, in my dream, I saw Yusuke naked!!!!!!!!  Go ahead! Laugh! You know you want to!!!  I told you I have weird dreams.  Should I continue?  Review and let me know!


	2. A Sudden Revelation

Disclaimer:  
    
    No I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, but with all these dreams I'm having, I sometimes think I do.
    
    A/N:  
    
    Wow, ten reviews!  I'm so proud of myself.  Thanks to all of you who reviewed.  I'm sorry to say that my dream never finished.  But, I did have a few more very strange dreams.  I even had an Inuyasha one that, in my opinion, made no sense at all.  Anyway, this chapter was pulled from the very depths of my mind.  I'm sorry it took so long.  I was busy trying to cure my writer's block for Trademark Move.  Oh, by the way, it looks like some of you are confused.  No one tried to kill Yusuke!  He accidentally electrocuted himself.  Anyway, here's the chapter. Oh, Reikachan14!  Thank you so much for the title idea!
    
    Ch: A Sudden Revelation
    
    A brunette girl, in a fold-up chair sat next to a hospital bed.  Lying on the bed was an unconscious black haired boy.  He seemed to be completely unaware of the worried tears running down the girl's face.  The girl ran her fingers through the boy's hair as she gently talked to him.
    
    "You're going to be okay Yusuke.  I'm here," she said.  Yusuke's head was bandaged and an IV was in his arm.
    
    Just then the door opened and Kurama walked in with a worried look on his face.  "They got a hold of her, but..." he trailed off.
    
    "But what?" Keiko asked.
    
    Kurama took a deep breath.  "She's drunk."
    
    Keiko's worried face quickly turned to anger.  "What do you mean she's drunk?  How can she go off and party all night, not come home, and still be drunk in the morning?  Has she forgotten she has a child?!"
    
    Kurama put an arm around her shoulders to calm her.  "The doctor said he'd be okay, Keiko."
    
    Keiko crossed her arms and sat back in her chair.  "Well, when she does sober up, I'm going to give her a piece of my mind!"
    
    Kurama grinned and shook his head.  He looked at Yusuke, and the smile quickly left his face.  I guess I can't blame her for being angry, he thought.  He looked over at the still black figure on the windowsill, almost forgetting that he was there.  "Are you awake Hiei?"
    
    "Hn."
    
    "I guess that's a yes."  
    
    Kurama said to both of them, "Kuwabara, Botan, and Yukina went down to the snack bar to get some food.  I'm about to head down there too.  Do you two want anything?"
    
    Keiko looked up and said, "I'll have a salad."  She reached in her pocket for money, but Kurama stopped her. 
    
    "My treat," he said.  She smiled. 
    
    "Thank you."
    
    He turned to speak to Hiei.  "Well, Hiei?"
    
    "I'm not hungry," he stated.
    
    "Hiei," Kurama said, with a worried look on his face, "you haven't eaten anything since yesterday afternoon."  When Hiei didn't reply, he added, "I'll just grab you a burger and..."
    
    "I said I'm not hungry, Fox!"
    
    :"But, Hiei..."
    
    "I said I'm. Not. Hungry."
    
    "What's all the fuss about?"  They all three turned around to see Kiros standing in the doorway with a gigantic slushy in her hands.  
    
    Hiei watched her slurp it and thought that she looked like a little girl.  
    
    "Nothing," Kurama said.  "Hiei's not hungry...again."  
    
    Kiros rolled her eyes and walked over to Hiei.  She held the slushy straw to his mouth and he turned his head. 
    
    "Hiei," she stated demandingly, "Drink!"  Hiei turned back around and quickly took a sip.  He didn't like it when she got angry.  Kiros told Kurama, "Get him a burger."
    
    Hiei rolled his eyes.  When Kurama had left, Kiros said to Hiei, "I know you're worried about Yusuke, but that's no reason not to eat."
    
    "I'm not worried," Hiei said coldly.
    
    "Why not?"
    
    "Hn, the doctor already said he'd be fine and probably conscious in a few hours."
    
    Kiros smiled.  "Just because the doctor said he'd be fine, doesn't mean you can't worry a little does it?"
    
    When he didn't reply, she sat down next to him.  She made sure she caught his eye before she cutely sipped her slushy.  She grinned evilly when he smirked.
    
    Keiko started feeling a little uncomfortable seeing them flirt in front of her.  
    
    She stood up and said, "I think I'll head over to the snack bar and get that salad myself."  She lightly kissed Yusuke's forehead.  She blushed and hurried out when she saw Kiros smiling at her.
    
    Kiros set down her slushy, and snuggled into Hiei's chest.  "We're alone," she said.  Hiei sighed and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer.
    
    After a while of silence between them, Kiros asked, "Hiei, why do you do that?"
    
    "Do what?"
    
    "Close yourself up."
    
    "Hn."
    
    "There's nothing wrong with letting us know how you feel, Hiei."
    
    Before Hiei could answer, there came a low moan from the bed.  They both jumped up and ran to Yusuke's side, just in time to see his eyes flutter open.
    
    He looked around a little confused before asking, 
    
    "Where am I?"
    
    Kiros giggled and said, "Morning Sunshine, you're in the hospital."
    
    Yusuke cocked an eyebrow and sat up.  "The hospital? Why?"  He began feeling and looking at himself, trying to find any injuries.
    
    "We found you in the bath tub.  You were electrocuted by a hair-dryer. 
    
    When you fell, you must have bumped your head. It has a pretty good gash."
    
    Yusuke's face quickly turned red with embarrassment.  "In the tub?"
    
    "Don't worry Yusuke," Kiros said in a matter-of-fact tone, "I think you have a nice body."
    
    Yusuke's eyes were getting a little wide and his face was getting redder.  "I'm kidding Yusuke!"  Kiros exclaimed.  "We're glad you're okay."  She wrapped her arms around him and gave him a hug.
    
    *     *     *
    
    "How long do you think it will be 'til Urameshi wakes up, Kurama?"
    
    Kurama smiled.  "It's not a thing you can time, Kuwabara.  We just have to wait and hope for the best."
    
    Everyone looked over at Keiko as a sad sigh escaped her lips. Yukina put her hands in Keiko's.  "Don't worry Keiko-chan.  I'm sure Yusuke will be alright."
    
    "Yes, Keiko!" Botan exclaimed.  "I mean come on!  If he can survive a thousand near death experiences with demons, he can certainly survive a little shock from a hair-dryer!"
    
    Keiko smiled to try to be polite. "Thank you."
    
    Kurama patted her on the back as they came to Yusuke's floor.  As they walked out of the elevator with all the food, a nurse came running up to them.  "Miss Keiko!  Yusuke has come to!"
    
    Keiko dropped her salad and sprinted to Yusuke's door, with everybody else following closely behind.  When she reached his door, she flung it open.
    
    There was Yusuke, sitting up against a pillow as a nurse took his temperature.  He looked at the door and met Keiko's eyes.  They stayed silent for the longest time, just staring each other.  Then a small grin crossed Yusuke's lips.
    
    "Hey, Keiko," he said.
    
    Keiko grinned back as tears of joy came to her eyes.  "Yusuke!" she shouted as she ran to him.  She jumped into his arms, almost running into the nurse.  "You scared me, you brat!  
    
    What happened?"
    
    Yusuke wrapped his arms around her as he told what he remembered.  Hiei and Kiros were both back in the windowsill.  Everybody else took a chair and listened to Yusuke's story.
    
    It was two days later when the doctor said Yusuke could go home.  Atsuko came to the hospital the day before.  When Keiko saw her, she went off.  It took a while for everyone to get her to calm down.
    
    Of course Atsuko did what she usually did.  She listened, and then apologized to everyone.  And, of course, Yusuke forgave her like all the times before.
    
    The next day, after everyone had left, Atsuko went down to the car to drive Yusuke home.  Keiko was still there.  
    
    Yusuke was supposed to stay in bed for three days when he got home, so 
    
    Keiko refused to leave his side.
    
    "I just want to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid to hurt himself again," she had explained.
    
    Keiko was now pushing him in a wheelchair from the room to the car.  They were silent for a while, before Yusuke broke the silence.  "Keiko."
    
    "Yes."
    
    "You should probably head to your house, shouldn't you?"
    
    Keiko glared at the back of his head.  "I'm not leaving until you're better Yusuke."
    
    "Why?  I'll be fine."
    
    "Because I want to make sure that you don't do something stupid like that again and hurt yourself before you're back on your feet."
    
    "Keiko I'm serious.  My mom will drive you home.  You don't need to stay with me.  My mom promised to stay home, until I can leave the house."
    
    Suddenly, Keiko stopped the wheelchair.  She got in front of Yusuke and in his face.  "Don't you get it Yusuke?! She'll break her promise and leave just like she always does.  I can't remember a time she kept a promise to you.  Remember when we were supposed to take care of your body when you died?  Who took care of you Yusuke? Who? Not her!  
    
    Me!  She went off and got drunk and left you all to me!  I 
    
    Don't want something like that to happen again and..."
    
    Yusuke grabbed her hands.  "Keiko."  He wiped the tears from her eyes that had sprung unnoticed by her.  Yusuke smiled.  "I never realized you cared so much about me."
    
    Keiko whispered, "If I don't...who will?"
    
    Yusuke grinned and pulled her into a hug.  "Thank you."
    
    A/N:  
    
    Well faithful readers, what did you all think?  Pretty good?  In case you all are confused, I will say once again that Kiros is my made-up character.  She has a past with Hiei, and besides Kurama, she's the only one that can get him to open up and smile once in a while!  Oh, and you may have guessed that, yes, they are dating!  She is also a fire demon, but that's all I can let you know.  If you want to learn more about her, Y'all have to wait and read Trademark Move later on, when I get farther into the story.


End file.
